Crucified Conviction
by Moth Gypsy
Summary: SasuNaru A brief look into a few diferent scenes between them, and what might be going on in Sasuke's head. Shounen ai.


A/n: I just sort of mixed to different things I had written… not sure how it turned out o.o'

Warning s: boy love Sasuke and Naruto, and I believe I "take the lords name in vain" at one point or other, so if you're offended by that, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. That privilege belongs to Kishmoto-san.

..:: Crucified Conviction::..

Sasuke stands in the rain, his head tilted up towards the heavens looking all the part of a lost soul. He hears the footsteps approach, hears them come to a halt just behind him. Feels the panting, uneven breath on his neck forming the whispered word- _why? _And when wet arms wrap around his waist and a face stained with tears of rain buries into his neck, he closes his eyes and lets the sensation envelope him, just for this once because he _needs_ it oh, so badly.

_I'm the one that's yelling at you- screaming at you in my mind, my mouth working wordlessly and surely you must think I'm broken_

_You must think I'm broken, you have to._

_How else am I supposed to live?  
_

_As your enraged eyes meet mine what's running through your head, words shouted for the world to hear and I know- I know I don't say what I think and don't think what I say and I can't help but wonder; Do you really believe the truths you shout, the silent promises you weave between each breath?_

He winces as flesh meets flesh and dark purple mars his delicate skin, bruises blooming like great exotic flowers kissing his face. He blocks a punch to his gut, grabs the angry flawed fist and spins on his heel, hurtling the blond boy through the air to skid across wet muddy ground and glare with fierce eyes. Fear pumps through his blood; coursing through his veins as he wonders is this whiskered boy _human_ and it sets him aflame with something he can't recognize.

_But now, I have myself figured out, in a sense, I realize within my hearts mind of minds that _I'm _the one confused. And if I'm really so fucked up then maybe your rite, maybe I can hear your words for what they are, but how can I when I'm so lost, dammit, you whisper love and hate_

_And you don't even realize it_

_And then, without a clue _(Or maybe you do know?) _what you do to me, you offer without a second thought, without hesitation, a compromise to our situation. _

_I've worked all my life, struggling to reach that unobtainable place and in an instant, you're here, furious and in my face, offering what I have no rite to accept._

"Bastard!" and he is knocked to the ground, but before Naruto can pin him he rolls away, spitting blood from his swollen mouth. The blond charges forward, undeterred by the harsh gaze of Sasuke's sharingan, to look the pale Uchiha straight in the eyes. Gripping the front of Sasuke's shirt Naruto freezes mid action, fist raised to strike and chest heaving with the effort. Then, without any provocation he drops Sasuke and takes a step back. _Why? _

Sasuke's eyes narrow to dangerous slits.

_So I just stare at you, the determination set firmly in your eyes, my mouth working wordlessly and I wonder. Is it possible to voice my thoughts, what I really want?  
_

_I remember, I can't even say, and it's impossible. You have me here, speechless, and if you knew me at all you'd understand that I can't say a word because my mind is racing and I've been alone too long. _

_But you don't see it, oh you don't see. I am so broken and I can not live because you're wrong. All along you've thought me whole, grounded, stable; _

_I am not._

_I am shattered I so many places, my pieces scattered to the wind that chases the warmth from my heart and it's all _your _fault that I'm so torn apart rite now. _

"Sa- !" Naruto stumbles back, shocked, as Sasuke roughly grips his shoulders and crashes their mouths together. The shock quickly wears off as what's happening registers in the blonds mind, and all he can think of is kissing back. With all the fervor of a demon he growls, deep in his throat and reaches around Sasuke's too-thin body to cling at the other boy's back, claws digging into flesh and teeth clacking against other teeth.

_You couldn't let me be, wouldn't let me walk my path of self destruction, instead you had to add all these extra options, all these decisions that I can't make. _

When next they meet, Sasuke's eyes are dead. As though his soul had left, abandoning his all ready fragile frame to wander meekly through cold days and colder nights. Naruto stops, startled by the lifelessness and reaches out to rest a hand on the others shoulder, Sasuke doesn't even seem to notice the contact.

Growing worried, Naruto emits a quiet growl and lightly squeezes the Uchiha's shoulder. "Sasuke?"

Slowly, black eyes swim into focus and blink at him. _"Why?"_

Naruto freezes, he doesn't know what Sasuke is asking, doesn't want to know and it scares him, terrifies him, suddenly, that he wants nothing more than to hit the other boy.

_After all my thoughts it comes down to this, my impassive eyes and your clenched fists and for once you're just silent, Christ that's all I ever wanted, but know I have nothing to say and it seems that my thoughts have gone astray and this game is no longer my own to play and I am so confused_

_and I just don't know what to do._

When Naruto punches him across the face, all he can think of is punching back. But when, in the very same instant, the blond's arms surround him, enfolding him in a warm embrace, he can't imagine what to do.

People stop and stare at them, whispering behind their hands, eyes narrowed in disapproval. Despite being an Uchiha, Sasuke doesn't see them. He can't see anything as the pain wells up in his throat, stealing his voice away. His head is throbbing and he lets it rest against Naruto's, just for a moment, he thinks, just for a moment, because this is the best sort of pain he's felt in a long, long time.

..::End::..

A/n: One shots don't need no plot… rite? Eheh, well whatever. Im working on coming up with a plot for… anything… eventually. Please review an tell me what you think! Did I do good, bad, okay??? Should I quit writing all together or take it up as a career??? Okay, well don't tell me that, but just please, tell me what you thought of this bit of writing!


End file.
